Hope and Love
by KuroBakura
Summary: A celebration brings happiness, chaos and questions. Why was Kaiba really there? What made Duke leave so fast and what was really on his cellphone? And what's really going on with Yami? Contains: Shonen Ai Not all of these chapters are Rated T, some will be rated K and will contain more characters than listed.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yugi and the gang were at the local burger joint. They were celebrating Yugi's "Coming Out" party. Even though, Yugi came out over a month ago, they wanted to celebrate after the school year ended. They were all wearing Gay Pride, NOH8, pink and all sorts of rainbow stuff. Joey even wore makeup and a girly top for the occasion because of Yugi's love for RuPaul/drag queens and all things girly.

"So, Yug, are you happy you finally came out?"

"Yep! Now, I can be my true self." Yugi said, smiling.

"I wonder if Marik's gay..." Tristan asked the gang.

"DUH! Like that wasn't obvious to you?!" Tea answered him.

"Well...when he's...nevermind." Tristan replied. Suddenly, they heard Kaiba's voice echoing in the building.

"Well, well, well, isn't Yugi and the rest of the geek troop. How wonderful to see you." Kaiba said. The gang looked at Kaiba in shock and confused.

"What are you doing here, Kaiba?" Joey asked. Kaiba never comes near the burger joint, so to everyone, it's surprising.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and saw you all in this eatery. What you guys doing, exactly?" Kaiba asking, smirking.

"We are having a celebration that YOU WERE NOT invited to." Tea answered.

"Look, Kaiba, just 'cuz you're rich doesn't mean you are automatically invited. In fact, just leave us alone!" Joey said, with a pissed off look on his face. Kaiba, seeing the makeup on Joey's face, made Kaiba start to laugh.

"What?!" Joey asked.

"Joey Wheeler wearing MAKEUP and a GIRLY SHIRT?! You look like a feminine clown!" Kaiba said trying to contain his laughter.

"What's the problem with that?" Tristan asked.

"Men are NOT suppose to wear makeup nor dress feminine" Kaiba replied.

"So? Men aren't suppose to cheat or treat like jerks to their girl friends or boyfriends but they do it anyway." Yugi fired back. As the chaos keep escalating, suddenly, Kaiba felt a firm hand on his shoulders.

"Leave them alone." a voice said. Kaiba turned around and was suddenly pushed into a wall.

"DUKE DEVILN?!" they all exclaimed.

"You bas-!" Kaiba said before his eyes was met by Duke's face.

"If you don't leave right now, I will knock your face to the ground and kick you ass." Duke said, pushing Kaiba towards the door.

"Hey, I was just trying to have fun here! Plus, I was trying to bust the fag's balls." Kaiba said. This made Duke even more furious. Instead of letting him go, he decided to punch Kaiba. Now, it was an all out brawl between Kaiba and Duke. The fight was becoming so out of hand that two random people had to pull them off each other and hold them back. Finally, Kaiba decided to leave.

"You're gonna pay for this, Devin! Just you wait!" Kaiba shouted as he was leaving. After a few minutes, everything was back to normal.

"Sorry about that, guys. I seriously wasn't intending for that to happen." Duke told the gang.

"It's okay, Duke. Thanks for standing up for me." Yugi replied.

"No problem." Duke answered back, rubbing his head with his right hand. Suddenly, Duke's cell rang. It looked at the screen and went wide-eyed.

"Uh, guys, I'm sorry to cut this short but I gotta go. Something popped up. Talk to you tomorrow. See ya!" Duke said, heading towards the door. They all waved to Duke.

"I wonder what was on Duke's phone that made him leave so fast." Tea said.

"Who knows. He's one mysterious guy, that's for sure." Joey replied.

"True. Anyway, lets just get back to celebrating." Tristan said.

"Yay!" the gang shouted.

-Later that night-

Yugi sat on his bed, thinking about all the stuff that happened today.

"Wow. Today was really epic! Chaotic as well but mostly epic. I never seen Duke act the way he did before today. Eh, maybe he changed or something's going on. I'm not gonna ask or dwell on it, though. It's really none of my business, anyway." Yugi thought. He suddenly frowned a little.

"Even though, today was a blast, Yami wasn't there to share it. I'm worried about him. It's been 3 days since I last saw him. The next time I see him, I'll ask him if everything's alright." Yugi thought again. He looked at his alarm clock. It was 10 to 10pm. Deciding he needed to get some sleep. He turned off his lamp and lay down to go to sleep.

"Yami, if you can hear me. Please come visit me soon. I miss you so much." Yugi whispered.

He got comfy and drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been one week since the Kaiba/Duke incindent. Yugi again, was in his room, organizing his deck when he let out a sigh.

"Something's bad gotta be something on for Yami not to have seen me in a week and a two days. I'm seriously worried about him. I hope it wasn't something I did." Yugi said to himself, tearing up.

"Yugi, you don't have to worry anymore." a deep voice said. Yugi turned around to see Yami, sitting by his bed.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted, getting up and running over to him with open arms. He hugged Yami and cried onto his chest.

"I was so worried about. I felt like I did something wrong." Yugi said, feeling Yami's left hand on his left cheek. Yami looked at Yugi's face and into his eyes.

"You didn't do anything, Yugi. I've been stressed out a lot lately and didn't want to end up hurting you or bringing you into it. That's why I've been gone." Yami explained to Yugi. He looked up at Yami and smiled.

"Are you okay now?" Yugi asked.

"Yes. I am now." Yami said. Yugi sat on the bed next to Yugi and talk to him for a while.

"By the way, why were you stressed out in the first place?" Yugi asked Yami. He let out a sigh and look at Yugi.

"For some reason, I just started to get depressed about something but wasn't sure what it was. So, I decided to be by myself for a little bit. I know, it was over a week, but I had to be sure of what it was. Then yesterday, I figured it out. It was the fact that when you came out as being gay. It reminded me that I could be who I was around you as well. See, the one thing you don't about me is that...I'm gay, too. Also, just because you're my recarnation, doesn't mean that you're automatically gay. Please don't be mad at me, Yugi. I know it seems stupid to do what I did but-!" Yami was stopped by another hug.

"Yami, I kinda knew you were gay. You're the reason I came out. I felt like that if I came out, then you would not only have more confindence to come out to me but you would feel proud of us, too. You can always talk to me or ask me questions. I'm here for you, Yami. Always." Yugi assured him. He looked up at Yami and saw him smiling.

"Thanks, Yugi." Yami told Yugi.

"You're welcome." Yugi replied back. After they decided to get something to eat, Yugi told Yami about the fight that Duke and Kaiba had.

"Wow. Never expected Duke to come to the rescue like that." Yami said in shock.

"I agree. Plus, after he got a call or text on his cellphone, he had to hurry somewhere. Didn't give us the reason but he looked happy." Yugi explained more about what happened. Yugi looked at his watch. It was around 11pm.

"Hey, Yami, why don't you stay here for the night?" Yugi asked Yami who looked like he was about to collapse into slumber.

"Are you sure?" Yami asked as he yawned.

"I wouldn't have said it I wasn't sure." Yugi said, while having his left hand on top of Yami's right hand.

"Okay then. I will. Thanks, Yugi." Yami said, smiling.

The two got comfy on Yugi's bed. After Yugi turned off the lamp, he looked at Yami, who's eyes were closed.

"Night, sweetheart." Yugi thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Yami woke early. He looked over and saw his partner sleeping soundly.

"Yugi, if you only knew how much I wanted to kiss you so bad. ...My ra, you're SO cute!" Yami thought as he leaned closer to Yugi. Suddenly, Yami jumped back as Yugi opened his eyes.

"Yami? You okay? Yugi asked.

"Um, yes! I'm totally fine." Yami said, smiling. Yugi got out of bed to go use the bathroom and take a shower.

"Danm it! Why did I just lie like that? I seriously not fine at all. I want to tell that I'm in love with you but...no one but you can see me. I want you to be able to show people how much your boyfriend makes happen and I'm not cut out for that part. We're pratically like brothers, anyway. Maybe I should just go and never come back. I hate being stuck inside that puzzle!" Yami said, with tears flowing down his face. A little bit later, Yugi emerged from the bathroom, fully dressed.

"Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi said running over to him.

"Yugi...I need, no wait, I want to tell you something. I've kept this bottled up inside for a while now."

"Sure! Go right ahead." Yugi said, sitting on the bed next to Yami. Yami gulped sliently and go comfy on the bed.

"Well, for awhile now, I've been having these...thoughts. Thoughts that I never would have has been popping in my head. I know, you think of me as an older twin brother but...I don't think the same about you."

"You don't?" Yugi pipped up.

"No...I think of you as more that than. Yugi, what I'm trying to say is that I'm madly and deeply in love with you." Yami confessed.

"Oh. Well, that's-!" Yugi was cut off my Yami sniffles and tear running down his cheeks.

"I keep thinking that you rather have a boyfriend that people can see you with and being happy with in public. Sometimes, I wish that I would go into a coma and never wake up 'cuz it hurts to know that I can never make you happy!" Yami said as he was crying. Yugi was shocked by these confessions. Yugi got up from the bed, stood in front of Yami and hugged him. Yugi started to cry as well.

"I don't care if people can't see you! You make me happy, Yami. I've been afraid to tell you that I'm in love with you as well, because, I thought you didn't think of me that way. Guess I was just scared that you would disappear out of my life forever, if I did." Yugi told Yami, hugging him tight and crying on his shoulder. Yami put his mouth to Yugi's right ear.

"Never be afraid to tell me anything. I love, Yugi." Yami whispered. Yugi let go of Yami and sat on his lap.

"I love you, too, Yami." Yugi replied, smiling again. Yami kissed the top of Yugi's freshly, shampooed head.

"You smell great." Yami complemented.

"Thank you." Yugi said back. For the next few hours, the boyfriends ate breakfast and planned what to do today. A little while later, after this, Yugi suddenly looked at Yami as they were walking outside.

"By the way, was what happened earlier part of your stress?" Yugi questioed his boyfriend.

"Yes. Like, I'm still stressed but not as much as I was before." Yami explained.

"Im glad, you're feeling more better now." Yugi said. He leaned his head on Yami's shoulder.

"Yami?" Yugi asked.

"Yes?" Yami replied.

"I'm glad we're dating now and able to be honest with each other." Yugi said, stopping along with Yami. Yami and Yugi looked at each other and kissed.

"Stay with me forver, please?" Yugi asked another question one more time.

"Always." Yami answered, holding Yugi's hand tighter. The two started walking down the street again, with smiles on there faces.

As a few months went by: Yugi and Yami are still in love. Marik and Bakura started to date as well. Joey became a drag queen and Tristan became Joey's agent as well. Duke revealed that the text that day was from his boyfriend in America. As for Kaiba...well...Kaiba started to understand the LGBTQ community more and became an activist for Gay Rights.

All in all, love is love and hopes (and dreams) do become true.

_**-The End-**_


End file.
